Après l'heure bleue
by AnnaOz
Summary: Trois petits vieux se souviennent... Halte là, mauvais auteur ! Kingsley n'est pas un petit vieux, voyons, il est dans la force de l'âge ! Soit, oui... Kingsley, Mondingus et Aberforth, de l'alcool, un deuil à faire. Featuring Minerva et Rufus.


**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, etc...

**Note :** Ecrite à la base sur la communauté livejournal fic sur demande, pour l'adorable Spookyronny qui voulait qu'on parle de ces trois personnages-là: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mondingus Fletcher et Aberforth Dumbledore.

A partir de ces étranges gugusses, je n'ai pu imaginer qu'une scène un peu mélancolique d'"adieux" à un personnage incontournable du Potterverse.

A situer de toute évidence à la fin du tome 6, un peu avant le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

&&&

C'était l'heure bleue. Celle qui jamais ne durait une heure entière, une minute ou deux à peine pendant lesquelles le silence parfait régnait en seul maître sur la Forêt Interdite.

Minerva tendit l'oreille, les oiseaux de nuit s'étaient tus, ceux du jour dormaient encore.

Elle, femme vieillie en une nuit d'un nombre indéfinissable d'années comptant double, remonta le plaid en tartan qui glissait peu à peu de ses épaules à peine couvertes.

C'était la fin du mois de juin, les soirées n'avaient pas encore la lourdeur plombante de juillet et août, l'aube promettait même d'être un peu fraîche.

Il lui fallait achever sa lettre pour Shacklebolt, celle pour le Ministère avait été mille fois raturée avant de gésir parmi une foule d'autres papiers épars. Elle aurait pu la rouler et la cacheter déjà, il n'y avait rien de plus à y écrire que ce qui s'y trouvait : Albus Dumbledore avait été assassiné. Qu'importait dans l'immédiat que le coupable ait été un de ses plus proches collaborateurs, éminence du corps professoral de Poudlard… qu'importait la fuite de Severus…

Kingsley voudrait certainement savoir, risquerait sans doute le blâme et la sécurité du Ministre Moldu pour se lancer dans une poursuite insensée. A lui, donc, il s'imposait de dire plus, d'accepter la succession avant le deuil : l'Ordre tout entier devait d'abord enterrer son chef.

Elle relut une dernière fois l'entièreté de son message. Avec un peu de bonne volonté, Scrimgeour accepterait peut-être la requête sans qu'elle ait besoin de faire pression sur autre chose que sa mansuétude.

L'aurore affleurait, il était temps d'éveiller les deux petites chouettes hulottes qu'elle avait fait venir de la volière pour porter en hâte son courrier.

&&&

Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait les cent pas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait les deux cent, les trois cent pas. Foulerait-il assez longtemps le tapis épais et beige qui recouvrait le parquet ciré de l'antichambre de la tanière de Scrimgeour pour arriver enfin à ravaler le cri de rage qui lui écorchait la gorge.

La carpette à ses pieds était trop claire, il l'aurait voulue souillée par la boue de ses bottes, même si la satisfaction retirée n'en aurait été que maigre et éphémère, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir en cet instant précis, tandis qu'il attendait que le Ministre accepte enfin de le recevoir.

Londres en été n'était pas une ville à boue, tout au plus aurait-il pu espérer récolter un peu de poussière crasse en se frottant de trop près aux rampes des métros. Il ne portait de toute façon pas ses bottes, elles juraient avec le costume cintré en vogue au ministère Major.

Quitte à tromper l'attente, il serait bien d'abord repassé chez lui pour se changer…

Bon sang, c'était bien le genre de Scrimgeour de le faire poireauter ainsi ! Déjà quand il était son supérieur direct, il ménageait un suspense de pacotille à lui laisser entendre que peut-être, peut-être pas, il daignerait enfin lui donner la liste des nouvelles affectations de ses gars. Foutu moutardier !

Le prétendu lion devait encore avoir les sens aiguisés pour, au moment même, lui ouvrir sa porte. Par laquelle il allait s'engouffrer. Avant de butter, nez à front, contre la plus repoussante vieille crapule de sa connaissance !

Un _« Ding, ma fripouille ! »_ lui chatouilla une seconde le bout de la langue avant qu'il n'aperçoive le profil sévère et broussailleux de Scrimgeour en contre-jour.

« Tiens, tiens, n'est-ce pas là Mr Fletcher… je vous croyais au frais pour abus d'incarnation d'inferi ? »

« Héhé… »

« Fletcher, je vous interdis de répondre ! Shacklebolt, débarrassez-moi de _ça_ sur le champ ! »

« Monsieur le Ministre, je… »

« Oh, épargnez-moi le fatras procédurier ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ce vaurien est le seul à pouvoir identifier Aberforth Dumbledore, Miss Mc Gonagall semble trouver convenable de l'avertir du décès de son frère et je ne vais évidemment pas contester ce souhait… »

« Je comprends bien, Monsieur… »

« _Cependant_, il est hors de question que Fletcher soit vu en dehors d'Azkaban ! Donc, vous me trouvez fissa le frangin et c'est retour au trou immédiat, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Très clair, Monsieur. »

« Vot' Sainteté est trop bonne… »

« Vous, la ferme ! Déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis ! Et sacré Dieu, faites attention à votre satanée pipe, ce vase n'est PAS un cendrier ! »

&&&

Se retrouver à l'air libre, bras dessus bras dessous, avec un Mondingus empestant le tabac froid caché sous une immense robe de sorcière violette aurait dû plonger Kingsley dans des abîmes d'embarras, mais ce jour était si sombre qu'aucune compagnie ne lui avait jamais paru plus amicale que celle de ce gredin.

« Alors, l'Auror, l'vieux Ding t'est y donc tant devenu étranger que tu répugnes à lui donner l'accolade ? »

Kingsley éclata de rire, se fichant comme d'une guigne des regards en biais des passants qui, forcément, en avaient vu d'autres.

Oui, sincèrement, ça faisait du bien que ce soit lui qui lui serve de béquille aujourd'hui. Remus aurait certainement marché bien plus droit, mais Ding savait comme personne remplir les silences d'un trop plein de paroles qui soûlaient plus fort que le meilleur hydromel et apaisaient pareil.

Après un resserrement furtif des deux hommes duquel Kingsley ressortit avec une pluie de pellicules grasses enneigeant les épaules de son veston, Mondingus Fletcher se racla la gorge pour se donner l'illusion que rien de tout ça ne les émouvait.

« Faut pas qu'on traîne là, t'as entendu l'grand singe, j'ai pas toute ma journée pour tailler la bavette, pis toi tu seras sûrement l'bienvenu quand c'est qui faudra causer de tout l'tremblement avec la brave dame Minerva qui doit s'languir dans son chagrin. Pis faut qu'on voyage, mon gars King, tout haut vers l'Ecosse que c'est qu'on va ! »

Kingsley essuya discrètement ses joues du revers de sa manche, poussa son hideuse _compagne_ au coin d'une ruelle, avant de brandir sa baguette et de visualiser le porche malpropre du bouiboui le plus infâme de Pré-au-Lard.

« A la Tête de Sanglier. » murmura-t-il en empoignant le bras maigre de Mondingus.

&&&

La nouvelle n'avait pas encore dû être publique, mais Pré-au-Lard grouillait déjà d'une rumeur curieuse, sans doute alertée par le remue-ménage autour des Trois Balais qui avait vu emmener au matin tout le personnel étroitement encadré, Madame Rosmerta en tête.

Du côté de la Tête de Sanglier, tout était calme, il était trop tôt pour les habitués de l'apéro, trop tard pour les amoureux du comptoir.

« Tu d'vrais peut-être y aller sans moi, l'Auror, le barman d'ici a la dent dure… »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Ding, tu sais bien que Minerva aimerait beaucoup que ce soit toi qui lui parle. »

Le vieil homme se passa une main faible dans ses cheveux roux sales en marmonnant _« L'a pas de bon sens, c'te femme-là. »_

Devant lui, l'huis attendait qu'on le pousse.

Assis tout seul à une table, entouré aux quatre coins de la salle aux murs noirs de suie et de graisse antique d'une multitude de chaises renversées, un homme maigre et droit, à la barbe et aux cheveux longs et gris, frottait, entre deux tremblements, les verres de ses lunettes.

Ses doigts se refermèrent comme des serres quand il entendit le grincement de la porte.

« Vieux Abe, tu devrais pas laisser ouvert comme ça, c'est pas d'la prudence, ça… »

Le vieillard chaussa ses montures, dévisagea ses visiteurs, se redressa avec lenteur pour fouiller la pièce du regard.

Puis, quand il eut enfin repéré ce qu'il cherchait, traversa le monticule de meubles avant de faire voler deux chaises branlantes jusqu'à la table qu'il occupait plus tôt.

« T'as raison, mon crapaud, maintenant, y a plus de raisons de pas tourner la clef, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un devait encore venir. »

Kingsley, un peu en retrait, s'écarta vivement quand il sentit dans son dos la barre de sécurité s'abattre sur l'entrée.

« Aberforth… nous sommes là pour te dire… »

Le sorcier l'interrompit, la main levée.

« Je ne l'sais que trop ce que t'es venu me dire, l'gamin. J'espère que t'auras juste pas fait l'erreur de te présenter les mains vides. J'crois bien que j'ai cassé les bouteilles que j'ai oublié de boire… »

Kingsley Shacklebolt jeta un œil vague sur le fouillis des lieux, Mondingus regarda l'œil blanc de l'Auror et plongea ses mains dans les poches immenses de son paletot caché par sa robe.

« Le jeunot connaît pas les bonnes manières, alors faudra faire avec les quelques flacons que j'ai chouravé chez not' Ministre. Tu vas aimer, Abe, c'est du vingt ans d'âge ! »

« Toi, ma grenouille, fais pas comme si t'étais dans mes grâces ! Tu peux t'asseoir à ma table, mais tu m'donneras du Monsieur comme à un étranger ! »

Mondingus hocha du chef en se débarrassant de ses vêtements larges et encombra la table de bouteilles brunâtres.

« Et toi, l'gamin, tu vas me dire que t'es pas en service et trinquer avec moi ! »

Kingsley déboutonna son veston, détacha sa cravate et s'assit à la place que lui désignait du doigt le vieux Dumbledore.

« Comme ça, c'est bien… je veux qu'on lève son verre à la santé d'Albus. »

_« A Albus ! »_


End file.
